Promise Me This
by katierosefun
Summary: It has been quite a while since Cadena had last seen her friends as a youngling before she was taken as a Padawan...and she is frightened and anxious that her friends may not see her as the same girl they used to know. Little does she know that friendships never change, no matter how many scars are created. [One year on Fan Fiction]


**Hi, doods! Well, we've reached it-one year of FanFiction for me! On this very day in the school library, my friend persuaded me into making a FanFiction account and even though she may have forgotten about me, I'll never forget about her. I'll never forget her kindness and awesome fangirling that got me into this website. I'll admit it-I was very cynical about it at first and only wanted to make one to get her to shut up about it...but now I see that I was SO wrong when I first came on...so much has changed since the very first day I logged on as a total newbie...my writing has progressed, my views on writing have changed, and people moved on and left me...but this site allowed me to make new friends. **

**Most of you guys don't know this, but last summer, I tried taking my own life. It was awful. I had done something really, really, REALLY stupid to my friends, (and yes, the very person who introduced me to this site was one of them,) and well...who'd want to stick around with a liar? I'm sure ya'll can piece together those broken bits of photo film taken of my heart and tape together a picture of what happened throughout that summer. I was rather depressed and I decided that I was too pathetic to live...besides, I thought that no one would miss me. I never was liked by my friends, anyways...but that was when I began to take out my pain on writing after I tried to kill myself...I knew I wanted to become a writer, but just writing away my feelings helped SO much and turned me into who I am today. **

**I usually don't write this long author notes, but I think I owe it to you guys SO much...because without you guys, I wouldn't be alive. There would be no Katierosefun updating her Clone Wars stories or any other crazy, whacked-up idea she's come up with. There would be no life or words coming out of my mouth...instead, there would be a total silence...**

**But you guys all kept me living...you guys kept me happy with a smile on my face and reminded me that I am NOT alone-I have people behind my back who may not even know me face-to-face, but can still relate to me more than any other kid in my school. :') It's just so beautiful to me...I've had people on Fan Fiction sending me such kind PMs telling me to stay strong and that tomorrow is never too late to be a brand new leaf...and that each day is brand new. :) **

**Even when I told my new friends here what awful thing I did, they still accepted me. I'm never going to forget you guys. EVER. I get it-it's ONE year on FanFiction...there's other writers here who's been around for much more than I have...but I just think that I owe it to you guys. **

**It doesn't matter if you read my stories from the very beginning or even now just because you were bored and in need of entertainment-I'm just glad that I've had readers and people who were waiting for me to update my still-progressing stories. **

**And yes, I know that this has been the longest author note that I've ever written, and this story will be MUCH shorter than the note...but ya'll get the idea. **

**Luv ya bunches and thank you so much, **

**Katierosefun (Caroline)**

* * *

Cadena—

I heard my friends laughing outside the Temple and I sighed, taking reluctant steps towards them. It had been the first time in such a long time that I would interact with them. The last time we've ever been together was back when we were younglings, still struggling to hold a light saber.

I wasn't quite sure how to talk to them—honestly, I wasn't prepared at all. Things had changed so much ever since those last days I had been in the Temple as a youngling—for one, there were more scars that simply refused to be healed and stories that just couldn't be repeated from my lips.

My heartbeat quickened as one of my friends turned around to look at me. "Cadena, hi!" The girl says cheerfully, waving.

I returned the wave shyly, unsure whether to actually walk towards them or not. Instead, another girl who I still remember as Suki rolled her eyes and gently used the Force to push me forward. "Look at you! You've grown!" Kandra—the girl who had waved at me—says enthusiastically.

I smiled sheepishly as Alex—another dear friend of mine—stands up and gives me a quick hug. "You're still a little one, though." She states with a laugh and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on…I'm not that small." I found myself saying and my friends burst into laughter.

This time, a genuine smile crosses my face and Kira—a Togruta hybrid like Suki—giggles and nudged my shoulder. "She's always gonna address you as that, though." She says teasingly and I smirked, feigning hurt.

"Unfortuntley." Sara, another girl says cheerfully from her position sitting next to Kira. "Oh, but it's true!" Skyrela, a girl a bit older than me announces while doing a small flip against the Temple's pillars.

"Hey!" I cry out and she squeals as I dart after her. "Oh, no you don't!" Lamia, a quick, energetic friend of mine yells and I let out a shriek of laughter as she tackles me to the ground.

I heard footsteps and I looked up to look at the faces of Jake, Cody, Garen, and another Jake, (yes, it's always been confusing trying to address both Jakes.)

"'ello, 'ello, girls!" Cody says with a small smirk on his face. "I see that Cadena's found her way to the ground."

I grinned and tried to smack Cody's boot. "Lamia shoved me!" I said in a whining tone. "Or it might have been you tripping over your big feet again." Jake offers and I rolled my eyes as I stood and dusted myself off.

"Or she wasn't looking where she was going." The other Jake says while snickering and I crossed my arms. "Nice to see you boys, too." I said loftily with a smile on my face.

"Oh, come on—do you really think we'd leave the girls have the fun to themselves?" Garen asked with a devilish smile that he was known for. I placed a hand on my chest. "I expect that much." I said sarcastically and I heard Kandra giggling into the palm of her hand.

"Missing someone?" Another voice calls out and I whirled around to see CJ, a youngling that I had befriended in the later days of the Temple come running towards at us. I smiled broadly. It had been a while since we had all been able to visit each other and needless to say, it made me feel like the luckiest person in the world…

I hadn't realized how lonely I had been out on the battlefield with only my master for company. Of course, I didn't have anything against Anakin—I honestly couldn't have asked for a better teacher, friend, and brother but it felt good to be around the people who I used to love being around with ever since I took my first step as being a youngling.

It always felt unfortunate that our paths as apprentices never crossed—something always delayed me from ever visiting them and it caused me to become more upset than ever.

Then, this opportunity came—some stroke of luck had allowed all of us to have some spare time to ourselves before rushing off to our duties in the front lines. I had been ecstatic about the news at first and then almost immediately after, I refused to go because I had thought that…well, what if my friends had changed? What if they saw me as someone who just…didn't matter anymore? What if I'd be ignored?

But now, seeing myself laugh with my friends, I now realize that those thoughts were all silly and childish. My heart swelled with happiness as we all raced up and down the steps of the Temple. I glanced over all of their faces and thought to myself—

_Will you take a moment? Promise me this…that you'll stand by me _forever_ but if Force forbid, fate should step in…and force us into a goodbye…if you have Padawans someday…when they point to the pictures…please tell 'em my name. _

A watery smile spread across my face and I looked down at the ground, stealing a quick minute to brush away the stray tear as my friends exploded into laughter again.

_Tell 'em how the battles were wild…tell 'em how I hope they shine…_

"Cadena, are you just gonna stand there?! Come on, we're going to Dex's!" Sara yells at me as the rest of my friends started up speeders.

I smiled and raced towards them. "I'm ready!" I shouted and we all rode off.

* * *

**A/N: Blast from the past, much? Yes, my dear readers, this is Cadena's small story of being with her friends and feeling accepted after all those years being alone in the battle field...because that was how I felt when I came to this site after all of those depressing months in having to cry alone in my room in fear of always being a loner. **

**The lyric(s) that were italicized are somewhat parody-ified, (is that even a word...?) from a Taylor Swift song known as 'Long Live'...which is basically about having your friends stay by you forever. :) :') **

**All of the other OCs do not belong to me, but other writers here on Fan Fiction who were on this forum that I had created in the middle of last summer...(and for the newcomers, don't feel left out-I haven't forgotten about you guys, either...! I'll be creating another story featuring them soon, too! After all, as more people come into my life, the love that comes from my heart simply multiplies.) **

**Anyways, these are the writers who own each OC-**

**Kandra-SJ Skywalker**

**Alex-Loveanisoka**

**Suki-Snips1212**

**Kira-MusicKeeper**

**Sara-TheDoctorCT-21-0408**

**Skyrela-Skyrela the Angel**

**Lamia-AhsokaTano11**

**Cody-CC-2224 Commander Cody**

**Jake 1-Dark lord of rednecks**

**Jake 2-Chris guardian of light**

**Garen-Venator88**

**CJ-FaithfullyForJourney**

**Again, I know that I'm missing several OCs, but don't be too upset...everyone will have a turn. :) These are the writers who have been on the forum but their OCs weren't introduced...again, I'll be featuring them, too in another story-**

**Sir Calvin**

**Kulechick**

**Shining in the Darkness**

**O-Dawg-Swag**

**And now, I know for sure that my A/Ns are so much longer than my actual story...but I love you guys so much. This isn't a goodbye...but a hello. This is a door opening to another year filled with happiness here on FanFiction. I know I must sound dramatic, but I'm sincere. **

**May the Force be with you and luv ya bunches...**

**Katierosefun (Caroline.)**

**_Long live, all the walls we crashed through, how the kingdom lights shine just for me and you...-Taylor Swift, Long Live_  
**


End file.
